My Boss
by YunJaeAFA
Summary: "Jadi bagaimana sajangnim ? Aku diterima atau tidak ?"/"Mianhe babe. Apakah sesakit itu ?"/"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta denganmu."/YUNJAE/PERV YUN/NAUGHTY JAE/NC!/PWP/DLDR/UPDATE!/CH 4/I'M BACK GAES !
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : My Boss**

 **Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (23)**

 **Dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : Super Mesum**

 **Summary : Cerita tentang seorang Jung Yunho yang terpaksa bekerja di Kim's Corp karena semua fasilitasnya disita oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yunho kira bekerja di Kim's Corp akan menjadi neraka dunianya, tapi ternyata itu salah. Bosnya, Kim Jaejoong malah memberikan surga dunia padanya.**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas.**

 **And the story is begin ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Sial ! Jika bukan karena kartu kredit dan mobilnya disita, seorang Jung Yunho tak mungkin mengikuti wawancara kerja seperti ini. Umma dan appanya menyita seluruh fasilitas yang Jung Yunho punya, alasannya karena ia hampir menghamili tetangga sebelah. Jessica Jung, seorang yeoja cantik yang body-nya sangat seksi. Menonjol di tempat yang tepat (bokong dan dada).

Sebenarnya kejadian itu bukan salah Yunho, Jessica yang terlebih dulu menggodanya. Dan saat Yunho junior akan masuk kedalam vagina Jessica, tiba-tiba nenek Jessica datang dan menuduh Yunho memperkosa cucunya. Akhirnya Yunho dihukum oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia disuruh bekerja dan bila dalam waktu seminggu dirinya tak mendapat pekerjaan, semua fasilitas-nya akan disita selamanya. Yunho pikir kedua orang tuanya memang sedikit berlebihan, ia bahkan sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya pada saat ia kelas 3 smp. Dan mengingat pergaulannya yang terlalu bebas keluar masuk bar dan hotel dengan para pelacur, Jung Yunho dikenal dengan sebutan God of Sex oleh semua teman-temannya.

Yunho menghela nafas keras. Ia bahkan harus naik angkutan umum untuk pergi ke Kim's Corp dan sekarang badannya bau keringat. Jadi Yunho memutuskan ke toilet terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalani wawancara untuk memperbaiki penampilannya dan yang paling penting adalah ia kebelet ingin buang air kecil. Karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho menginjakkan kakinya di Kim's Corp, ia sama sekali tak tahu seluk beluk kantor ini. Jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang namja yang sedang berada di lobby kantor.

"Permisi, aku ingin tanya dimana letak toiletnya ? Aku harus wawancara kerja sebentar lagi dan ..." Belum selesai Yunho berbicara orang itu menyerobot duluan,

"Oh, jadi kau yang mau wawancara. Cepat ! Sajangnim sudah menunggu di ruangannya ayo kuantar. Kau terlambat lima belas menit, aku bisa dimakan oleh pawang gajah itu kalau tak segera membawamu ke ruangannya." Jawab orang itu panjang lebar.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham. Ia ingin ke toilet tapi namja ini malah menyeretnya ke lift dan mengomel panjang lebar.

"Tapi maaf sebelumnya, aku harus ketoilet."

"Haishh, bisa kau tahan sebentar kan ? Wawancaranya tak akan lama, Jja !"

Namja itu kembali menyeret Yunho saat pintu lift-nya terbuka dan membawanya ke depan ruangan. Ini ruangan CEO Kim's Corp dan ia dipaksa mengikuti wawancara padahal dirinya benar-benar butuh kamar mandi. Ia tak bisa menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya. Yunho merasa air seni-nya sudah berada di ujung, ia tak tahan lagi.

"Kumohon, aku butuh kamar mandi."

"Sudahlah, masuk sana. Kau bisa selesaikan urusanmu nanti."

Namja itu membuka ruangannya dan mendorong namja itu masuk dengan lumayan kasar. Hingga Yunho bisa merasakan badannya hampir tersungkur kedepan dan parahnya Yunho merasakan air seninya keluar sedikit. Yunho meremat tangannya, ia bisa memperkirakan celana bagian depannya mungkin sudah membuat lingkaran basah di depan selangkangannya. Yunho dengan segera menutup bagian selangkangannya dengan map yang ia bawa.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit, Tuan Jung. Aku bahkan hampir menelpon ayahmu jika lima menit lagi kau tak datang. Aku hanya khawatir kau salah masuk kantor." Ucap seorang namja yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen dimejanya hingga Yunho tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu.

Yunho dapat mendengar adanya sindiran dalam kalimat namja itu. Kalau bukan karena namja itu adalah atasannya mungkin ia sudah menonjoknya sedari tadi. Yunho menghela nafasnya, mencoba bersabar. Ini benar-benar terasa seperti neraka. Yunho membungkukkan badannya, salah satu kegiatan yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada orang lain selain orang tuanya selama ini.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim. Tadi saya-"

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana ? Duduklah dihadapanku dan aku tak butuh alasanmu, Jung."

Oke ingatkan Yunho untuk ke gereja setelah ini selesai. Ia ingin memohon pada Tuhan agar namja ini menderita impoten. Sejenak Yunho melupakan hasrat ingin kencingnya saat ia membayangkan bagaimana atasannya yang menyebalkan ini benar-benar menderita impoten. Yunho segera berjalan mendekati meja atasannya dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja. Namun ternyata pergerakan yang ia buat itu semakin membuat air seninya terdorong semakin kuat kandung kemihnya penuh dengan air seni dan menunggu Yunho untuk mengeluarkannya.

Namja itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Dan Yunho hampir tersedak dengan apa yang ia lihat. Wajah putih bersih, bibir menggoda dan berwarna merah, hidung mancung dan mata yang dapat membuatnya tersedot kedalamnya. Yunho hampir meneteskan liurnya saat mengamati betapa mulusnya kulit leher namja itu. Ia jadi ingin menjilatnya dan pasti akan lebih indah jika ia menghias leher itu dengan beberapa tanda dari bibirnya.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat Yunho ereksi sendiri. Dan ini begitu menyakitkan. Ia harus menahan kencingnya dan ereksi disaat yang bersamaan. Yunho dapat merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut. Ia benar-benar butuh kamar mandi sekarang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ ? Aku menyuruhmu duduk di hadapanku kan ?" ucap namja cantik itu.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan agak meringis menahan air seninya yang mendesak keluar.

Namja cantik itu berdecak kesal dan bangun dari duduknya. Yunho juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Namja cantik itu menarik lengannya ke sofa yang ada disana, dan mendorong Yunho untuk duduk di sofa itu. Setelahnya, Yunho dibuat panik saat atasannya menarik map yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi selangkangannya yang basah. Untung saja atasannya itu tak melihat celananya yang sudah basah dibagian depan. Namja cantik itu membacanya sekilas surat lamaran kerjanya dan menaruhnya ke meja.

"Baik, Yunho wawancaranya akan dimulai. Panggil saja aku Jaejoong, mengerti ?"

Jaejoong berbicara sambil berdiri dihadapan Yunho yang membuat wajah Yunho berhadapan langsung dengan pinggang Jaejoong. Setelah saat Yunho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, Jaejoong langsung berjongkok di depan Yunho hingga wajahnya kini didepan selangkangan Yunho. Jaejoong mengeluarkan smirk-nya saat melihat wajah terkejut Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho-shi ? Celanamu basah." Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah menggoda dan tangannya yang mengelus perlahan penis Yunho dari luar.

"Ashh... Jae... Ahhh ..." Yunho mendesah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Yunho merasa penisnya makin berkedut-kedut dibawah sana. Wajahnya memerah menahan nafsu dan menahan malu. Apa yang ada dipikiran namja cantik ini sebenarnya ? Apa memang wawancara kerjanya seperti ini ? Penisnya sakit, ia menahan kencing dan ereksi penisnya makin membesar.

Jaejoong mengelus-elus penis Yunho dengan sensual. Ia tak tahan dengan aroma penis Yunho yang bercamput dengan aroma air seni namja tampan itu. Ughhh ... aroma ini membuat Jaejoong makin bernafsu, mulutnya gatal inging mengoral penis Yunho. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yunho membuat keadaan di dalam ruangan Jaejoong kian memanas.

"Aku penasaran seberapa besar penismu, sayang ? Kudengar kau adalah God of Sex, aku ingin membuktikannya."

Jaejoong melepas ikat pinggang Yunho dan menurunkan resletingnya. Yunho tak bisa menggerakkan badannya, ia terlalu lemas. Sentuhan Jaejoong membuatnya mabuk, berkali-kali ia bercinta dengan namja dan yeoja diluar sana tapi belum ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuat Yunho seperti ini kecuali Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meremas penis Yunho yang masih tertutup celana dalam berwarna hitam itu. Dan Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang merembes keluar dari celana dalam namja tampan itu. Ia merasa tangannya basah, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya yang basah. Ia menghirup aroma air seni Yunho, penis miliknya bereaksi dibawah sana. Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya kemulut Yunho.

"Hisap tanganku, sayang." Tanpa babibu lagi Yunho langsung menyambar tangan mulus Jaejoong. Yunho dapat merasakan rasa air seninya sendiri ditangan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu melenguh seksi saat tangannya dijilat oleh lidah kasar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Yunho. Jaejoong merasa penis Yunho kembali mengeluarkan air seninya karena pergerakan yang dibuat Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu makin senang melihat wajah tertekan Yunho. Dengan usil Jaejoong menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur agar bergesekan dengan penis Yunho. Dan bokong Jaejoong makin basah dengan air seni yang Yunho keluarkan.

"Arghhh..." Yunho menggeram keras saat air seninya makin deras keluar. Ini memalukan ia kencing dibokong atasannya.

"Aaahhssss... keluarkan semuanya sayang. Ohhh.. Basahi... nghhh basahi aku... dengan air kencingmu ahhh ..." Jaejoong makin mempercepat gesekan pantatnya. Jaejoong merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Air kencing Yunho makin deras keluar saat mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Arghhh... !"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Yunho, air seninya keluar dengan derasnya. Jaejoong cepat-cepat turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan membuka celana dalam Yunho. Jaejoong mengarahkan penis Yunho yang sedang mengeluarkan air seni kewajahnya. Alhasil wajah Jaejoong basah dengan air seni Yunho, bahkan namja cantik itu menampung air kencing Yunho didalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong menarik leher Yunho, ia mencium Yunho dengan brutal. Jaejoong menyalurkan air seni Yunho kedalam mulut namja tampan itu. Pertarungan lidah dimenangkan oleh Yunho dan entah saliva milik siapa mengalir deras dimulut mereka. Jaejoong tak membiarkan penis Yunho dibiarkan. Ia menggenggam penis basah Yunho dan memompanya keatas dan kebawah. Jaejoong bisa merasakan penis Yunho kembali ereksi, kali ini yang akan keluar bukan air seni lagi tetapi sperma kental Yunho. Jaejoong merinding membayangkan sperma Yunho yang nantinya yang akan memenuhi lubangnya.

Jaejoong memutuskan tautan bibir mereka, benang saliva terlihat menggantung antara bibirnya dan bibir Yunho. Jaejoong mengecup kembali bibir Yunho, hanya sekilas kemudian berhenti. Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya seraya mendesah nikmat saat Jaejoong makin mempercepat kocokan pada penisnya.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya penis besarmu ini mengoyak lubangku. Kau mau mencoba memasukkan penismu kedalam sini ?"

Jaejoong menungging tepat di depan wajah Yunho. Ia membuka belahan pantatnya dengan kedua mengambil alih pekerjaan Jaejoong, ia mengurut penisnya dengan cepat. Yunho dapat melihat lubang anal Jaejoong yang berwarna merah mudah dan berkedut-kedut minta diisi.

"Masuki aku dengan kasar Yunho. Sodok aku dengan brutal hingga aku hanya bisa meneriakkan namamu. Buat aku pingsan karena penis besarmu, penuhi aku dengan spermamu."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Apa itu tadi hah ? Maygaaatt ! Betapa mesumnya diri saya. Maafkan saya reader atas kemesuman saya. Ngga ngerti gimana, tiba-tiba diotak saya ini terbayang adegan nc YunJae waktu liat foto mereka. Ff ini nantinya mungkin akan santai, maksudnya konfliknya ngga terlalu berat dan mungkin bakal banyak adegan nc. Terima kasih buat reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff laknat ini *deep bow.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please... DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : My Boss**

 **Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (23)**

 **Dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Pwp (?)**

 **Rate : Super Mesum**

 **Summary : Cerita tentang seorang Jung Yunho yang terpaksa bekerja di Kim's Corp karena semua fasilitasnya disita oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yunho kira bekerja di Kim's Corp akan menjadi neraka dunianya, tapi ternyata itu salah. Bosnya, Kim Jaejoong malah memberikan surga dunia padanya.**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas.**

 **And the story is begin ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Masuki aku dengan kasar Yunho. Sodok aku dengan brutal hingga aku hanya bisa meneriakkan namamu. Buat aku pingsan karena penis besarmu, penuhi aku dengan spermamu."_

.

.

 **My Boss (Chap 2)**

.

.

Yunho memandang lapar pada lubang Jaejoong yang berkedut-kedut. Ruangan itu makin memanas, bau sex menguar kemana-mana belum lagi ditambah dengan bau kencing Yunho. Namja cantik itu masih menungging seraya membuka belahan pantatnya memperlihatkan lubang-nya pada Yunho. Sementara itu, Yunho menyeringai licik. Atasannya sudah membuat dirinya kencing dihadapannya dengan lumayan memalukan dan dirinya hanya membiarkan kejadian itu terjadi ? Tentu saja tidak, ia akan membuat semuanya setimpal.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pantat Jaejoong. Pertama-tama ia menghirup aroma lubang Jaejoong, dan itu benar-benar menggairahkan. Yunho merasa penisnya kembali mengeluarkan pre-cum. Yunho mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, ia menjilati pantat Jaejoong dan membuat kissmark disana. Ia sengaja tak menyentuh lubang Jaejoong yang sedari tadi lapar.

Jaejoong hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, ia mendesah sambil mengadahkan wajahnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya dan memainkan nipple-nya. Jujur Jaejoong sendiri sudah gemas dengan Yunho karena namja itu sama sekali tak menyentuh lubangnya. Padahal ia benar-benar ingin merasakan betapa keras dan tebalnya junior namja Jung itu mengoyak dan menumpahkan sperma di lubangnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat juniornya berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Ahhsss... Yunh... Sentuh ... Ahhh... Sentuh lubangkuhhh ... Kumohonhhh..." desis Jaejoong sambil menahan nikmat.

"Eoh ? Dimana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu ?" tanya Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yunho masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu menjilati pantat Jaejoong hingga pantat atasannya itu menjadi mengkilap karena salivanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memanjakan juniornya, ia pindahkan ke pantat Jaejoong. Ia meremas kuat pantat Jaejoong hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan dipantat namja itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menampar keras pantat Jaejoong hingga pantat atasannya itu makin memerah.

"Ohhss... Fuck me !" Teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, seperangkat sofa dan meja di tempatnya, meja kerja dan kursi disana, rak buku, jendela, pintu dan hanya itu. Membosankan ! Yunho kemudian -melihat setumpuk spidol yang ada di meja. Seringaiannya makin melebar. Ia diam-diam mengambil spidol itu tanpa diketahui oleh Jaejoong. Kira-kira ada lima buah spidol yang sudah ada di genggamannya. Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari pantat Jaejoong kemudian meludahi lubang Jaejoong. Yunho menjadi semakin tak sabar saat melihat ludahnya itu seperti disedot oleh lubang Jaejoong masuk kedalam. Ohh ! Sabar Yunho, lubang itu akan segera menjadi sarang penismu tak lama lagi.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkan penisku, kan ?" tanya Yunho dengan suara serak menahan nafsu.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Jilatan dan tamparan Yunho di pantatnya membuat otaknya lumpuh seketika. Ini saja baru foreplay bagaimana jika nanti mereka memasuki acara inti ? Mungkin Jaejoong tak akan membiarkan penis Yunho keluar dari lubangnya hingga besok pagi.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar ?"

Oh crap ! Jaejoong mematung di tempatnya. Ia paham apa maksud perkataan Yunho yang mengajaknya bermain itu. Jaejoong rasa ia tak akan dengan mudah mendapatkan penis Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yunho dibelakang sana juga sibuk dengan rencananya. Yunho perlahan-lahan memasukkan satu spidol kedalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Ahsss... Yunh... Apahh... itu... ohhh..." desahan Jaejoong menggema di ruangannya.

Yunho memandang takjub pemandangan di depannya. Ia hanya memasukkan ujung spidol kedalam lubang Jaejoong tapi sedetik kemudian spidol itu tersedot masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong hingga menyisakan seperempat bagian diluar. Lubang Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya kagum, ia tak sabar merasakan penisnya tersedot kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Oh, ini ? Hanya sebuah spidol, kau suka ? Lubangmu menakjubkan kau tahu ? Ia menyedot spidolnya masuk."

Yunho kembali memasukkan spidol yang ada. Hingga total spidol yang ada di lubang Jaejoong ada lima dan ia tak lagi memegang spidol. Ia menampar pantat Jaejoong dengan gemas, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas saat ia memampar pantat namja cantik itu spidol yang menancap kembali masuk jauh lebih dalam kedalam lubang atasannya. Tangannya yang menganggur ia arahkan pada bola kembar Jaejoong. Ia meremasnya lalu menariknya, mencoba merangsang agar sperma Jaejoong terdorong keluar.

"Ahhh... Yunhhoo..."

Penis Jaejoong berkedut, precum yang keluar makin banyak hingga membasahi tangan Yunho. Yunho tahu Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan orgasme. Ia membantu Jaejoong dengan mengeluar-masukkan spidol yang ada di lubang Jaejoong dengan keras dan cepat.

"Ahh... Yunhh.. fasterhhh ... ogghh...AAHH !"

Yunho menyeringai, ia berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jaejoong. Yunho semakin mempercepat kocokan tangannya di lubang Jaejoong dan semakin meremat kuat bola kembar Jaejoong. Saat dirasa Jaejoong akan mengeluarkan spermanya ia membating tubuh Jaejoong ke sofa. Yunho berjongkok di depan selangkangan Jaejoong. Ia mengangkangkan kaki Jaejoong, tangannya masih aktif bergerak mengeluar-masukkan spidol di lubang Jaejoong.

"Ahh... Yunh... aku ... akannn...ohhh... ssshhh ..."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah penis Jaejoong yang berkedut-kedut itu. Penis Jaejoong berwarna putih bersih dengan ujung yang berwarna kemerahan. Yunho berpikir sejenak betapa sempurnanya Jaejoong, kulitnya sangat halus tanpa bulu dimanapun. Ia mengecup ujung penis Jaejoong dan menjilat pre-cum yang keluar. Cairan itu menempel di lidah Yunho, terasa agak asin, manis dan lengket. Ia bisa merasakan cairan lengket itu melumer didalam lidahnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak sensual, sebentar lagi ia akan menjemput kenikmatannya. Lubangnya dikoyak kasar dengan spidol, Yunho menjilati penisnya dan tangan Yunho yang meremas bola kembarnya. Ia serasa melayang. Jaejoong meremas dadanya dengan tangan kiri, ia memainkan nipple-nya sendiri. Ia memutar nipple-nya dan menariknya kuat hingga dada Jaejoong berwarna kemerahan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kuat rambut Yunho, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan hingga rambut Yunho berantakan.

"Ohhh... Yunhoooo...khulummhhhh ... shhh..."

Yunho dengan senang hati mengulum penis Jaejoong. Ia masukkan seluruh bagian penis Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya. Ia memutar ujung penis Jaejoong didalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Yunho membasahi penis Jaejoong dengan salivanya, hingga penis Jaejoong tertutupi oleh lapisan saliva miliknya. Ia menyedot dengan kuat penis Jaejoong merangsang agar sperma Jaejoong dengan cepat keluar.

"Ahhh... YUNHOOO... FUCKK !"

Teriakan Jaejoong bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma miliknya. Jaejoong meremas kuat rambut Yunho, dan ia menekan penisnya ke mulut Yunho hingga cairannya semua keluar di mulut namja tampan itu. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sperma yang keluar sangat banyak. Ini adalah orgasme ternikmat yang pernah Jaejoong alami. Yunho menelan semua cairan Jaejoong tanpa sisa. Ia bahkan menjilati cairan Jaejoong yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho kembali menyedot penis Jaejoong mencoba membersihkan penis Jaejoong dari spermanya.

"Ahhh... Yunhoo..."

Tangan Yunho masih setia mengeluar-masukkan spidol di lubang Jaejoong. Mungkin prostat Jaejoong akan bengkak setelah ini. Ia menarik leher Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu kedalam ciumannya. Mereka saling berbagi saliva. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya di lubang Jaejoong, tangannya lumayan pegal karena kegiatannya itu. Lima menit mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menyalurkan salivanya masing-masing.

"Jae ! Ini berkas yang kau minta."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tampan berbalut jas. Tubuhnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna dan wajahnya yang tak kalah tampan dari Yunho, menegang di depan pintu yang terbuka. Matanya melotot terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan atasannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas dua orang namja yang sedang bergerumul di atas sofa, keduanya sama-sama tak memakai pakaian alias naked.

Yunho pun ikut-ikutan terkejut hingga ciuman panasnya dengan Jaejoong terlepas. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia tertangkap basah saat bercinta dan parahnya kali ini ia bercinta dengan atasannya yang baru saja ia temui. Jaejoong melirik siapa yang sedang berada di pintu. Wajahnya terlihat santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Oh, Siwonie ! Taruh saja dimejaku ne ?" kata Jaejoong santai. Namja cantik itu menangkup wajah Yunho dan membawa namja tampan itu kedalam ciumannya lagi.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan atasannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memergoki Jaejoong bercinta dengan karyawan di kantor. Bahkan ia dan Jaejoog juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan desahan dan sodokan kasar.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, ia menarik Yunho agar ikut bangkit juga. Ia tak memperdulikan spidol yang masih menancap di lubangnya yang sejujurnya membuatnya sedikit risih. Ia mendorong Yunho agar duduk disofa, kemudian ia duduk mengangkang dipaha Yunho.

"Nghhh..." desah Jaejoong karena tak sengaja spidol itu kembali masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan dengan mudah menyentuh prostat bengkaknya.

Posisi mereka membuat Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas spidol yang menancap di lubang Jaejoong. Siwon memandang lubang Jaejoong tak berkedip, ia takjub dengan lubang Jaejoong yang dengan rakus memakan semua spidol itu. Siwon merasa adiknya yang sedang tertidur menjadi terbangun melihat pemandangan erotis itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk berciuman itu.

Siwon berjongkok di belakang Jaejoong, hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan pantat Jaejoong. Ia mencium pantat Jaejoong yang terlihat kemerahan, ia dapat membayangkan betapa kasarnya permainan mereka tadi. Ia kemudian menangkup spidol yang masih tersisa diluar lubang Jaejoong dan mendorongnya masuk sekali hentakan kedalam lubang Jaejoong dengan kasar tepat di prostat Jaejoong.

"AHHH ! Siwonieeehhh ..."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya dan melengkungkan badannya ke atas. Hentakan di lubangnya membuat pikirannya semakin gelap. Sekarang ia menginginkan penis kedua namja ini memenuhi lubangnya dan menyirami tubuhnya dengan sperma kental milik mereka. Jaejoong mencengkram penis besar Yunho, lubangnya gatal dan Siwon mendorong spidolnya dengan keras dan cepat. Oh, ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Ahhh ... yeahhh... FUCK ME !"

Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan halus Jaejoong mencengkram penisnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia meloloskan desahannya saat Jaejoong dengan cepat mengocok penisnya. Yunho mengarahkan tangannya yang menganggur di dada Jaejoong. Ia meremas kuat dada Jaejoong dan memainkan nipple namja cantik itu.

"Shhh... ahhhh.. Jaehhhh..."

Siwon yang berada di belakang Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan spidol yang keluar masuk di lubang Jaejoong. Mulutnya pun masih memberi jilatan dan kissmark di punggung Jaejoong. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah penis Jaejoong, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat. Siwon kemudian mendekati telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik,

"Threesome ?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAHAHAHA ! Apaan tuh ? Maafkan saya kalo ngga hot atau kependekan, soalnya saya tuh lagi galau gegara ini ff kan super duper mesum, enaknya saya ngelanjutinnya setelah lebaran ato gimana nih ? Saya bingung. Seperti biasa saya minta kritik dan saran kalian tentang ff ini, silahkan kalian bilang ff saya jelek atau apalah itu tapi disertai solusi biar nantinya ff saya bisa lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih. *bow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : Ijissi, Himawari23, rulianaexotics, , Yikyung, joongie, Hiruzent.1, ruixi, , nabratz, 5351, whirlwind, alby, liangie, , boojaebear2601, jejebear, Cristiyunisca, mandakyumin, Vans Voldamin, pawpaw, alietha doll, Yitao, Dian CassiElf, cwang, dims, BabyBuby, amandacb, olive oil, mimimi, isnadhia, jaejoonghater, meybi, DahsyatNyaff, sasayunjae, vipbigbang74, wi, mimi2608, Kamira Fujika, albihikmah, hyukmyboo, JonginDO, haihaihai, joongmax, elfsissy701, axiatic, Artemis Jung, Jung Sungye, metroxylon, Rly. , haya, BlackXX, kkamjongyehet, dheaniyuu, Desire, Jungyunjae13, Guest, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please ... DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : My Boss**

 **Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (23)**

 **Dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Pwp (?)**

 **Rate : Super Mesum**

 **Summary : Cerita tentang seorang Jung Yunho yang terpaksa bekerja di Kim's Corp karena semua fasilitasnya disita oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yunho kira bekerja di Kim's Corp akan menjadi neraka dunianya, tapi ternyata itu salah. Bosnya, Kim Jaejoong malah memberikan surga dunia padanya.**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas. INI PWP (PORN WITHOUT PORN), AUTHOR MENJUNJUNG TINGGI PRINSIP DLDR. NGGA SUKA NGGA USAH BACA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siwon yang berada di belakang Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan spidol yang keluar masuk di lubang Jaejoong. Mulutnya pun masih member jilatan dan kissmark di pantat Jaejoong. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah penis Jaejoong, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat. Siwon kemudian mendekati telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik,_

" _Threesome ?"_

.

.

 **My Boss (Chap 3)**

.

.

"No way Siwon-ssi !"

Entah tiba-tiba Yunho menggeram marah saat mendengar bisikan Siwon. Rasa posesif muncul di dalam hatinya. Semua hal yang ada pada diri Jaejoong adalah mutlak miliknya, tak ada yang berhak menyentuh ataupun memilikinya. Tangan Jaejoong yang berada di lengannya menegang saat ia membentak Siwon. Tatapan Jaejoong juga terlihat kebingungan tapi ia berusaha menepis tatapan Jaejoong karena ia tak akan melepas tatapan tajamnya pada Siwon jika pemuda itu tak pergi dari sini.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho kebingungan. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kemarahan di dalam mata Yunho, dan juga tatapan posesif Yunho padanya. Tangan kanan Yunho melingkari pinggang Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya mencekal tangan Siwon yang tadinya menjamah tubuh namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, bisa ia rasakan aura kelam di sekitar Yunho dan itu membuat rasa takut mulai melingkupi Jaejoong.

"Hei ! Don't be so mad, handsome. Aku milikmu." Bisik jaejoong di depan wajah Yunho.

"Kau memang akan menjadi milikku." Desis Yunho.

Uh oh ! Siwon melihat itu. Tatapan posesif sekaligus memuja yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong. Ia melihat tangannya yang di cekal oleh Yunho dengan lumayan kuat.

"Kau bisa keluar, Siwonie ? Aku akan memeriksa dokumennya nanti. Dan katakan pada Kibum, jangan sampai ada yang menggangguku untuk hari ini. Batalkan saja semua jadwalku hari ini." Ucap tegas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Yunho. Ia mengelus perlahan tengkuk Yunho mencoba menenangkan Yunho dari amarahnya. Sementara itu, Yunho menyeringai dalam hati melihat wajah Siwon yang kesal karena Jaejoong menolaknya. Hell ! Tak ada orang yang boleh menyentuh Jaejoong selain dirinya, Jaejoong milik Yunho seorang.

"Kutunggu undangan pernikahan kalian berdua." Siwon mengatakan hal itu sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merona. Menikah dengan Yunho ? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyamarkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Tangan kanan Yunho masih setia mendekap pinggang Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya mulai menjalar ke paha mulus Jaejoong. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu Jaejoong dan wajahnya ia hadapkan ke arah leher Jaejoong.

"Jadi bagaimana sajangnim ? Aku diterima atau tidak ?" Bisik Yunho. Ia meniupkan nafasnya di leher Jaejoong dan tersenyum geli saat Jaejoong berjengit tak nyaman karena perlakuannya.

"Kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan ujiannya, sayang." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin kita harus meneruskannya ?" Yunho menatap kedalam mata kelam jaejoong.

"Kau tak akan tahu hasilnya jika kita tak meneruskan ujiannya, Yunie." Jaejoong mengelus rahang Yunho yang tercetak sempurna.

"Aku suka panggilan itu. Bersiaplah mendesahkan namaku, sayang." Ucap Yunho.

Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan, tangannya yang dari tadi hanya menempel di atas paha Jaejoong mulai mengelusnya perlahan ke atas dan ke bawah sampai betis Jaejoong yang ada di pangkuannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar di pangkuan Yunho. Great ! Hanya dengan ciuman lembut dan usapan Yunho di pahanya, lubang Jaejoong kembali berkedut. Jaejoong melepaskan bibirnya dari terkaman Yunho, saat ia merasakan perih di lubangnya. Sial. Lubangnya lecet karena spidol sialan itu.

"Sshhh... Yunhh.. Lepaskan spidolnya, lubangku lecet."

"Mianhe babe. Apakah sesakit itu ?"

Hoho. Seumur hidupnya, selama bercinta Yunho tak pernah mengkhawatirkan partnernya. Tak peduli apakah partenernya akan menangis meraung, berdarah, dan kesakitan. Tetapi saat ini, partnernya adalah Jaejoong, sajangnimnya. Yah walaupun itu bukan satu-satunya alasan Yunho mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Sesuatu didalam dirinya tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Yunho mengarahkan tangannya ke pantat Jaejoong. Sebelum ia melepaskan spidol dari hole Jaejoong, ia sempatkan meremas pantat Jaejoong.

"Ahhh.. Yuniee.." Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan meraung menyebut nama Yunho.

Yunho perlahan mengeluarkan spidol dari dalam lubang Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terus mengadah ke atas sambil menyebut namanya dengan erotis.

"Kau seksi sayang. Erotis." Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan memujanya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan wajahnya panas. Pipinya pasti merona. Salahkan saja Yunho yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata kecilnya. Belum lagi pujian yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir seksi di depannya.

Jaejoong yang sudah merasa lega, karena spidol di holenya sudah diambil oleh Yunho. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yunho, memejamkan matanya merasakah deru nafas Yunho di bibirnya.

"Yunhh.. Aku ingin penismu di mulutku."

Shit ! Hanya dengan permintaan Jaejoong yang ingin mem-blowjob miliknya, jung junior berkedut dibawah sana. Ingatkan Yunho untuk membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras nanti meneriakkan namanya sampai suara namja cantik itu habis.

"Shhh... Aku bisa merasakan 'dia' berkedut di bokongku, Yunie." Ucap Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai menjalar dari perut Yunho terus ke bawah hingga ke penis Yunho.

"Ermmhhh... Kurasa 'dia' kedinginan, sayang."

Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya merasakan usapan halus di penisnya. Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho tanpa melepas tangannya dari penis Yunho lalu memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di depan selangkangan Yunho.

"Awww... kasian sekali, haruskah aku menyelimutinya ?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah polosnya.

"Just suck it, honey." Perintah Yunho mutlak.

"With my pleasure, master."

Jaejoong mengarahkan junior Yunho ke mulutnya. Ia memandang junior Yunho dengan tatapan seduktif. Bayangkan saja, penis terpampang jelas dihadapanmu dengan tegaknya mengundang siapapun untuk menghisapnya. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya menyapa lembut kepala penis Yunho. Ia memutar lidahnya di lubang kecil penis Yunho.

"Masukannhhh... Jaehhh..." geraman Yunho terdengar sedikit kesal.

Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika ia langsung menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan seseorang padanya. Ia membawa lidahnya menjelajahi lebih jauh penis Yunho. Matanya berkilat nafsu saat melihat bola kembar di bawah penis Yunho. Bola kembar itu terlihat sangat besar, memerah dan kencang. Pikiran Jaejoong dipenuhi dengan sperma Yunho yang sedang berkumpul di bola kembar itu menunggu Jaejoong untuk membantu mengeluarkannya.

Dengan perasaan gemas Jaejoong meraup bola kembar Yunho. Ia menyedot kuat bola kembar Yunho di dalam mulutnya. Rasanya seperti sedang menghisap sesuatu yang lembut di luar tapi keras di dalam dan berbentuk bulat, itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Sementara tangannya masih melingkupi penis Yunho tentunya. Benda itu terlihat sangat nyaman berada di genggaman Jaejoong. Benar-benar kontras dengan warna kulit Jaejoong yang pucat, tapi terlihat benar-benar erotis.

"Yunhh.. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta dengan bola kembarmu."

"Shhh... Baby, kau akan semakin jatuh cinta jika kau mengemut penisku didalam mulut kecilmu yang seksi itu, sayang."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Yunho sudah tidak sabaran. Jaejoong tahu hal itu. Dengan itu Jaejoong kembali membawa penis Yunho ke bersarang dalam mulutnya. Namun kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Terbukti dengan suara makian Yunho terdengar keras di dalam ruangan itu.

Aaahh

Fuck

Shit

Faster

Ohsss

Setidaknya itu yang terdengar di telinga Jaejoong saat ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya di penis Yunho. Ia menatap wajah Yunho, dahi namja itu berkerut mulutnya terbuka menyerukan desahan dan makian. Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kenikmatan di wajah Yunho yang tampan. Jaejoong akui itu. Bawahannya itu bahkan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan tatapan mata musangnya yang terlihat seperti ingin melahap dirinya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menurut penis Yunho yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mulutnya.

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya melayang karena mulut seksi Jaejoong yang berada di mulutnya. Namja tampan itu mengarahkan tangannya menuju kepala Jaejoong. Ia membelai kepala Jaejoong dan agak menjambak rambut namja cantik itu saat merasakan penisnya berkedut didalam mulut Jaejoong. Belaiannya turun ke pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat penuh karena penisnya.

"Ohss... Jaehhhh. Cekungkan pipimu, hisap kuat juniorku dan putarkan lidahmu di penisku."

Detik berikutnya sesuai dengan perintah Yunho, Jaejoong mencekungkan pipinya sambil menghisap kuat penis Yunho memancing sperma Yunho keluar dari bola kembar favoritnya. Dan sebagai pemanis, Jaejoong memainkan lidahnya memutar penis Yunho dan memutar lidahnya di lubang penis Yunho. Ia melakukan itu sambil terus memompa penis Yunho, tai ia hiraukan keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menggairahkan daripada hal ini, itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong dengan semangat menghisap penisnya, seolah-olah penisnya adalah es krim terlezat yang pernah ada.

"Yeahhh... stay like thathh honey..."

Yunho mulai ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan kepala Jaejoong. Membuat penisnya semakin masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tersedak berkali-kali, namun inilah yang memabukkan. Jaejoong yang tersedak memberikan getaran-getaran pada kepala penisnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya sebentar. Membuat Jaejoong agak heran, karena itu ia mengadahkan wajahnya menghadap ke atas. Belum sempat Jaejoong mendapatkan jawaban Yunho sudah lebih dulu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan menahan wajah Jaejoong.

"AKHHH... I'M CUMMINGHHHHH ... Akhhhh..."

Yunho meledak didalam mulut Jaejoong dengan deras. Ia menembakkan spermanya didalam tenggorokan Jaejoong berkali-kali. Fuck ! Ini adalah foreplay terhebat yang ia rasakan seumur mendiamkan penisnya didalam mulut Jaejoong agak lama. Setelah itu ia keluarkan penisnya yang masih dihisap oleh Jaejoong. Sepertinya namja cantik itu benar-benar ingin menghabiskan spermanya.

"Telan saja sayang." Kata Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung penuh oleh spermanya.

"Sudah. Spermamu terasa manis dan menggairahkan. Tidakkah kau ingin menggunakannya sebagai pelumas ?" tanya Jaejoong, ia masih membersihkan bibirnya yang terkena cipratan sperma Yunho, lalu kembali menelannya karena tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun sperma Yunho.

"Aku menjaga pola makanku dan kita bisa mendapatkan pelumas darimana pun sayang. Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman darimu ?"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam ciumannya. Ia menghisap bibir atas Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu menghisap bibir bawahnya. Yunho merasakan sisa-sisa cairannya di bibir Jaejoong. Ini memabukkan.

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman setelah kehabisan nafas. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan. Sepertinya ia mulai gila. Tergila-gila dengan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yunho. Keduanya saling merasakan hembusan nafas partnernya.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta denganmu." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Setelah itu ciuman tak bisa mereka hindarkan lagi. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin merasakan penismu dilubangku Yunie !"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaaaaaa ! Akhirnya muncul juga chap 3. Setelah lama hiatus saya kambek juga meneruskan ff terbengkalai satu ini. Dan WOW ! Kalian merespon dengan sangat WOW !**

 **Well, saya cukup sakit hati dengan mereka yang bilang saya bukan Yunjae shipper. Pliss, kalau aku bukan Yunjae shipper buat apa aku susah-susah buat ff Yunjae kayak begini. Curi-curi waktu istirahat demi buat ff Yunjae.**

 **Oh ! Aku juga ngga terlalu peduli dengan mereka yang menghujat ff ini dengan komentar negatif, saya menjunjung tinggi prinsip DLDR. Mereka bilang saya menistakan idol saya. It's my world, man ! Ini adalah hasil pikiran liar saya yang ingin saya bagikan untuk anda semua, Yunjae shipper khususnya.**

 **Dari awal saya sudah kasih warn kan ? Ini PWP, dari summary nya aja udah jelas banget. Kalau kalian mau mencari bacaan yang mendidik silahkan buka buku anda dan jangan membuang waktu anda membaca ff. Kalau anda ingin menghibur diri silahkan membaca ff. Intinya ff diciptakan hanya untuk menghibur pada fans yang mendukung ship idol mereka masing-masing. Kalau anda tidak terhibur, silahkan cari hiburan lain. Kalau ngga suka ngga usah baca, saya ngga terima orang munafik disini. It's so simple guys. Ngga usah dibikin ribet oke ?**

 **Dan selalu saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mau merespon ff ini dengan WOW. Maafkan saya yang ngga bisa rajin updet karena saya ini masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa wanna be.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : Ijissi, Himawari23, rulianaexotics, , Yikyung, joongie, Hiruzent.1, ruixi, , nabratz, 5351, whirlwind, alby, liangie, , boojaebear2601, jejebear, Cristiyunisca, mandakyumin, Vans Voldamin, pawpaw, alietha doll, Yitao, Dian CassiElf, cwang, dims, BabyBuby, amandacb, olive oil, mimimi, isnadhia, jaejoonghater, meybi, DahsyatNyaff, sasayunjae, vipbigbang74, wi, mimi2608, Kamira Fujika, albihikmah, hyukmyboo, JonginDO, haihaihai, joongmax, elfsissy701, axiatic, Artemis Jung, Jung Sungye, metroxylon, Rly. , haya, BlackXX, kkamjongyehet, dheaniyuu, Desire, Jungyunjae13, littlecupcake noona, yjovely, choi ann, dianaes, Crhzzz, angelshin, fyodult, sukasukkie, NN, DBSJYJ, kkamjongyehet, jidatbacon, yoyoye, dewi, Cassie Cassiopeia Yunjae, boossi, oh chacha, yunjaeshipper, Chwangie porn, Veraseptian, minminkyu, cha yeoja hongki, Choi Min Gi, shfly9 – Kim, MinJisu, , addict, Reza, FaMinhyuk, naughtyjae, Jung Nara520, Taozik, lovachun, ndt, SeiraCBHS, seiron953, SMLming, L, halnesa, , ComeLoveMe, Guest, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please ... DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : My Boss**

 **Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (23)**

 **Dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Pwp (?)**

 **Rate : Super Mesum**

 **Summary : Cerita tentang seorang Jung Yunho yang terpaksa bekerja di Kim's Corp karena semua fasilitasnya disita oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yunho kira bekerja di Kim's Corp akan menjadi neraka dunianya, tapi ternyata itu salah. Bosnya, Kim Jaejoong malah memberikan surga dunia padanya.**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas. INI PWP (PORN WITHOUT PLOT), AUTHOR MENJUNJUNG TINGGI PRINSIP DLDR. NGGA SUKA NGGA USAH BACA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kurasa aku jatuh cinta denganmu." Ucap keduanya bersamaan._

 _Setelah itu ciuman tak bisa mereka hindarkan lagi. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh kelembutan._

 _"_ _Tapi aku tetap ingin merasakan penismu dilubangku Yunie !"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Boss (Chap 4)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bisa merasakannya nanti pada saat malam pertama kita." Ucap Yunho. Yah, mengerjai namja cantik ini sedikit tidak ada salahnya kan ?

"MWO ?! M-malam pertama ?"

Uh-oh. Jaejoong merasakannya lagi. Wajahnya menghangat, dadanya berdebum dengan keras hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya di kepala. Apa namja tampan ini baru saja melamarnya ? Pada saat mereka di kantor dalam keadaan telanjang bulat ?! Yang benar saja !

"Aku serius, baby. Kau mau menikah denganku ?" tanya Yunho dengan nada seriusnya.

Jaejoong memandang lekat wajah Yunho, tangannya ia tangkupkan di kedua pipi Yunho. Dahinya berkerut, mencoba memahami tatapan Yunho padanya. Well, ia bisa melihat jika Yunho benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Kau tidak impoten kan ?" tanya Jaejoong polos, masih tetap menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Dahinya juga ikut berkerut.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya kan ? Kau bahkan sudah merasakannya tadi dimulutmu ? Apa 'dia' lemas ? 'Dia' keras kan, baby ?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Yah, 'dia' keras dan perkasa. I love it !" Seru Jaejoong.

Oke ! Lama kelamaan percakapan ini keluar dari jalan cerita. Yunho mulai merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Namja cantik di depannya ini sungguh luar biasa. Luar biasa cantik, luar biasa seksi, luar biasa menggairahkan, luar biasa 'POLOS'. Menyahuti perkataan Jaejoong tak akan ada habisnya nanti.

"Jadi ? Kau mau menikah denganku, sayang ?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"Kau melamarku ?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Fuck ! Hilang sudah rencana Yunho mengerjai si cantik ini. Yang ada malah ia sendiri yang merasa dikerjai.

"Shit ! Kau pikir aku sedang apa hah ?! Membajak sawah ?"

Tanpa sengaja Yunho menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya membuat Jaejoong berjengit dipangkuannya. Perempatan siku muncul di sudut kepala Jaejoong. Seumur hidupnya, Jaejoong belum pernah di bentak. Kecuali oleh orang tuanya (eomma galaknya khususnya), Junsu si montok dan jidat lebar Yoochun, itu pun Jaejoong pasti balas dengan tendangan mautnya. Sialan !

"Kau barusan membentakku ?!" Jaejoong juga ikutan menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Jaejoong." Balas Yunho kali ini ia menggunakan suara normalnya, tapi tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dengan muka cemberut. Oke ! Cukup. Ia tak ingin meneruskan ini lagi. Karena mungkin nantinya ada perang dunia 'YunJae' nantinya. Jaejoong sadar, ia dan Yunho sama-sama keras kepala.

Jaejoong berjalan kemana bajunya tadi Yunho lemparkan dan memakainya. Ruangan itu masih hening, hanya terdengar ringisan yang Jaejoong keluarkan saat berjalan. Lubangnya terasa perih. Dalam hati ia mengutuk spidol yang masuk ke lubangnya tadi.

Yunho hanya diam memandang Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya dan memakai pakaiannya. -Apa aku salah bicara ?- batin Yunho.

"Jadi sekarang apalagi ?" tanya Yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sekarang posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terhalang oleh sofa. Yunho masih dengan santainya duduk dengan telanjang di sofa, sementara Jaejoong sudah mulai mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia menarik lengan Jaejoong, sehingga namja cantik itu berada di pelukannya. Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho menumpukkan dagunya di atas kepala Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong tak bergerak dalam pelukan Yunho. Diam-diam sekelebat pikiran tentang bagaimana romantisnya Yunho memeluk tubuhnya muncul tiba-tiba di otak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena membentakmu, sayang. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan membawamu ke hadapan orang tua kita dan meminta izin untuk menikah." Yunho mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Jangan pernah membentakku lagi, itu terdengar menyeramkan Yunie-ah." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada merajuknya.

Dan itu tak bisa tak membuat Yunho gemas. Pemuda menawan dalam pelukannya ini memang benar-benar spesial. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa merubah mood-nya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit ? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena Jung Yunho. Well, dirinya sendiri tak dapat memungkiri kalau memang ia tetap memukau bahkan saat telanjang seperti ini.

"Jadi bisa kita teruskan ? Benda ini terus menusuk pantatku dari belakang."

Jaejoong berbisik sambil merambatkan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berstektur keras di belakang pantatnya. Jaejoong memainkan tangannya di benda itu memunculkan geraman seksi dari pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya. Begitu Jaejoong menaik-turunkan benda itu dengan gerakan memompa geraman seksi itu berubah menjadi desahan yang membuatnya panas dingin.

"Ouuhhh... yes, like that babe... shhh..." desahan Yunho mengalun begitu seksi di ruangan itu.

Jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi jongkok di depan Yunho. Penis besar Yunho terpampang dengan jelas di depannya, ia mengamati urat-urat penis Yunho menonjol di sekeliling batang penis besar itu dan kepala penis Yunho yang terlihat memerah dan besar. Ia tak sabar benda itu agar masuk ke lubangnya dan menggaruk kasar lubangnya dan menyodok prostatnya hingga bengkak. Membayangkan hal itu membuat lubang Jaejoong berkedut dan penisnya kembali berdiri.

Tangan Yunho melepaskan jari-jari Jaejoong yang melingkari penisnya kemudian menahan kepala Jaejoong agar tidak kemana-mana sementara tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam penisnya. Penis yang menurut Jaejoong 10 inchi itu perlahan menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Mulai dari mata Jaejoong kemudian turun ke hidungnya dan pipi kenyal Jaejoong. Yunho meninggalkan lumayan banyak precum di wajah Jaejoong hingga wajah Jaejoong menjadi berkilap. Terakhir ia arahkan kepala penisnya ke bibir Jaejoong ke kanan dan ke kiri menyebarkan cairan precumnya di bibir Jaejoong.

"Gunakan mulutmu, babe." Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya menyambut penis besar itu masuk ke mulutnya. Yunho mendesah frustasi merasakan penisnya di sambut mulut Jaejoong yang hangat dan lidahnya yang mengitari penisnya. Jemari lentik Jaejoong melingkari sisa batang penis Yunho yang tak masuk seluruhnya di mulut mungilnya. Yunho menggeram nikmat saat Jaejoong mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas hingga mata mereka beradu. Yunho melihat penisnya dengan begitu erotis tenggelam dalam bibir Jaejoong dan merasakan lidah Jaejoong membelai lubang penisnya kemudian pemuda cantik itu menghisap keras penisnya seolah ingin menelan keseluruhan penisnya hingga pipinya mencekung ke dalam.

"Fuckk... Jaehhh.. Youre doing goodhh... fucking goodhhh ... shhhh..."

Desahan Yunho membuat Jaejoong makin bergairah mengulum penis besar itu. Ia ingin merasakan kembali rasa asam dan manis dari sperma Yunho. Pikiran Yunho hampir gila saat ia merasakan Jaejoong hampir menelan semua penisnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Cukup, babe !"

Jaejoong agak tersentak mendengar suara tegas Yunho. Pemuda perkasa itu menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan saat ini. Penis mereka saling bertubrukan saat Yunho menarik Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan menyodokmu hingga pagi Jae, dan akan kupastikan saat aku selesai nanti lubangmu akan penuh dengan spremaku hingga tak sanggup lagi menampungnya dan kupastikan kau orgasme berpuluh-puluh kali hingga cairan spermamu menjadi bening. Siapkan desahanmu sayang."

"Yeshhh ... Fuck me Yunho.. penuhi lubangku dengan spermamu. Lubangku begitu gatal."

.

.

 **Ngga ngerti kenapa ini masih gue lanjutin padahal ini ff ternista yang gue buat. Hiatus berapa taun ya gue ? kayaknya ini ff mungkin asing kali ya bagi pendatang baru ffn tapi mungkin lagi sebagian lagi engga karena kayaknya ini ff taun lalu deh aku publish dan sampe sekarang belom kelar. Klimaksnye aja belom.**

 **Buat yang udah nungguin ini ff makasih loh. Aku ngga bisa ngelanjutin dalam waktu dekat karena kemaren itu aku ngga bisa akses ffn karena lupa password. Ngehehehe. Thanks buat review nya. Gue ngga mau buang2 waktu ngebalesin review yang mencemooh, ngehina ini ff. Well, ini ff gue ini hasil pikiran gue. Mau gue apain juga terserah gue, yang jelas gue ngga ganggu real life kalian. Kalo kalian mau bacaan yang lebih bermutu. Bacalah buku pelajaran gaes ! Bukan baca ff, apalagi baca ff nc macam punya saya. Jadi kalau kalian cari sesuatu yang bermutu, sesuatu yang berguna jangan baca ff, okay ?**

 **Bacot banget gue. hoho. Anyway, minta review kalian dong, biar makin semangat lanjutin ffnya. Thanks a lot !**


End file.
